


Downpour

by remember_the_beautiful_us



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hotarubi no Mori eHotarubi no Mori e, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Human!Baekhyun, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Spirit!chanyeol, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember_the_beautiful_us/pseuds/remember_the_beautiful_us
Summary: Бэкхёну двенадцать, когда он впервые едет к бабушке на летние каникулы и встречает незнакомца в лисьей маске по имени Чанёль.По мотивам манги/аниме «В лес, где мерцают светлячки».





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Downpour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724995) by [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs), [latesleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper). 



Бэкхёну двенадцать, когда он впервые едет к бабушке на летние каникулы. Это неожиданное решение принимают родители из-за отъезда за границу по работе, в то время как за ним некому присмотреть. По их мнению, ему пойдёт на пользу провести время на свежем воздухе вместо того, чтобы торчать за играми, поэтому они отправляют его в деревню, где плохой интернет и нет кондиционера. Иными словами, ни одной причины сидеть дома. 

«Это всего на неделю», — говорят они.

«Будет весело! — добавляет отец, встретившись с недовольным взглядом Бэкхёна. — Помню, как здорово было жить в доме и играть с соседскими детьми, особенно, когда я…» — и не перестаёт болтать о своих былых деньках. 

В конце концов, он, конечно же, проигрывает. Это не становится для него неожиданностью, но он всё равно разочарован, когда прощается с компьютером и выносит багаж на улицу к ожидающей его машине. И вот спустя три дня Бэкхён в полном одиночестве лежит на холодном деревянном полу в гостиной, пока его бабушка куда-то ушла.

Он сильно раздражается, прежде чем вытирает прилипшую ко лбу чёлку. Здесь не так влажно, как в Сеуле, возможно, потому что это место менее загрязнено, но здесь всё ещё жарко, и он чувствует, как медленно тает на полу.

Через некоторое время он встаёт и выходит на улицу, отказываясь так легко сдаваться, ведь лучше пойти куда-то, нежели сидеть дома и мучить себя. Бэкхён бесцельно бродит по пустынным улочкам, думая, стоит ли ему снова пойти к Сехуну. Сехун — соседский ребёнок, который младше него на два года. Он всё ещё немного застенчив с Бэкхёном, но тот уверен, что может считать их друзьями. Однако какая-то его часть предпочла бы заняться чем-то ещё, хотя, по правде говоря, выбор здесь не так уж и велик.

Он громко вздыхает. Ему следовало настойчивее убеждать родителей оставить его дома одного или позволить жить у друзей. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?

Бэкхён чувствует нарастающую вспышку гнева, но его взгляд цепляется за что-то наверху. С того места, где он стоит, он может увидеть окружённую лесом гору. Бабушка говорила, что там безопасно, но ему нельзя ходить туда одному. «Заблудишься», — сказала она. 

И, конечно, несмотря на предостережение, Бэкхён ступает на тропинку, которая приведёт его в лес. У него уходит немного времени на то, чтобы дойти до нужного места, так же, как и заблудиться, о чём его и предупреждала бабушка. 

«Надо было хотя бы метки на деревьях оставлять», — скулит он, только вспомнив, как обычно это делают герои в фильмах, когда идут в незнакомый лес.

Бэкхён теряет счёт времени, когда на улице уже почти стемнело, и он может поклясться, что буквально пару минут назад был на этом же месте. Он задумывается на мгновение, спрашивая себя, сможет ли кричать так громко, что кто-нибудь услышит и найдёт его. Но прежде чем он успевает убедиться в этом лично, он слышит шорох, доносящийся из кустов, и вскрикивает от страха.

«Кто там?!»

Это может быть что угодно, включая животное. Бэкхён молится, чтобы оно не было чем-то опасным или чтобы он хотя бы смог быстро убежать, потому что, вообще-то, он в этом не так хорош и его с лёгкостью смогут поймать. 

Чего он точно не ожидает увидеть, так это высокого мужчину в маске лиса. 

Бэкхён застывает на месте, и между ними воцаряется молчание, которое длится до тех пор, пока мужчина не нарушает его: «Ты заблудился». 

Он спрашивает Бэкхёна или…

«Нет, я знаю, что ты заблудился». 

По-видимому, Бэкхён совсем потерял контроль над собственным телом, раз сказал это вслух. Как неловко.

«Эм, не могли бы вы помочь мне вернуться? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Я живу здесь недалеко».

Мужчина отвечает не сразу, заставляя Бэкхёна задуматься о том, какое выражение лица у того под маской.

«Хорошо, иди за мной, — однако он останавливается, когда Бэкхён подходит на шаг ближе к нему, — но, пожалуйста, не подходи так близко». 

«Почему?»

Очередное молчание становится ответом на вопрос Бэкхёна.

«Хорошо, не буду. Но, пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня одного». 

Мужчина кивает: «Не оставлю».

Почему-то после этого Бэкхёну, следующему за мужчиной, становится немного легче, хотя у него в голове вспыхивает множество вопросов: _«Кто вы? Сколько вам лет? Почему вы такой высокий? Где вы живёте? Почему вы носите маску?»_ — но он отметает каждый из них, чувствуя исходящую от мужчины ауру, из-за которой он становится неприступным даже для Бэкхёна, способного подружиться с кем угодно и где угодно.

Бэкхён так поглощён своими мыслями, что даже не замечает, как они вышли на главную дорогу, по которой он шёл ранее.

«Я вернулся! Ура! — радостно кричит он, ударяя кулаком в небо. — Большое спасибо за помощь!» 

«Всё в порядке. Но помни: не ходи в лес один, если не хочешь снова потеряться», — предупреждает его мужчина, но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Бэкхён слышит в его голосе намёк на заботу.

«Хорошо!»

«Иди уже домой».

Когда мужчина уже собирается уходить, Бэкхён кричит ему: «Я принесу что-нибудь завтра! — он останавливается. — В знак благодарности. Вы помогли мне, а родители говорят, что нужно дать что-то в ответ тому, кто добр к тебе. Я вернусь около полудня…»

«Я сказал тебе не приходить в лес снова».

Бэкхён хмурится: «Нет, вы сказали не приходить _одному_ ». 

«Так ты приведёшь кого-то ещё?»

«Эм, нет, — Бэкхён чувствует на себе осуждающий взгляд мужчины сквозь маску. — Я просто хочу поблагодарить вас за помощь, иначе ночь в лесу мне бы пришлось провести одному». 

Бэкхён прерывает его, прежде чем мужчина начинает протестовать: «Я вернусь завтра! Обещаю!»

Он уже бежит обратно к домам, подальше от леса, до того, как мужчина смог что-то сказать. Он даже не оборачивается, боясь, что тот — всего лишь плод его воображения, если его там вдруг не окажется.

Он продолжает шагать до тех пор, пока не доходит до дома. Бабушка ругает его, спрашивая, куда он ушёл, и говорит о том, как она волновалась. Бэкхён солгал, сказав, что прогуливался и к тому времени на улице уже стемнело. Возможно, он хороший актёр, потому что она верит и говорит, что ему следует оставлять записку, если он хочет пойти куда-то — так она не будет переживать. Он обещает, что с этого момента будет поступать именно так, и извиняется, говоря, что сперва примет душ, а затем присоединится к ней за ужином. 

Остаток вечера он играет в PSP, которую взял с собой из дома, но образ мужчины в лисьей маске не покидает его разум до тех пор, пока он не засыпает. 

На следующий день, одевшись в простую футболку и шорты, Бэкхён говорит, что пойдёт играть с Сехуном. Он чувствует себя виноватым, обманывая бабушку, но он уже пообещал мужчине, что придёт снова.

«Хорошо, но вернись к ужину», — строго говорит она, и Бэкхён сразу же кивает. К счастью, она не спрашивает, зачем он берёт с собой полиэтиленовый пакет, наполненный фруктовым мороженым. Может, думает, что он поделится им с Сехуном.

Бэкхён идёт в лес по той же самой тропинке и задаётся вопросом, придёт ли тот мужчина. Если нет, то как он отдаст ему мороженое? Неужели ему нужно снова потеряться, чтобы встретиться с ним?

Слава богу, ему не придётся этого делать. Бэкхён видит мужчину, который уже ждёт его, прислонившись спиной к дереву и скрестив руки на груди.

«Вы здесь», — выдыхает он. 

Мужчина пожимает плечами: «У меня было ощущение, что, если меня здесь не будет, ты попытаешься меня найти и снова потеряешься». 

Бэкхён хочет возразить, что так легко во второй раз не потеряется, но у него нет желания начинать бессмысленный спор, и вместо этого предлагает тому фруктовое мороженое: «Надеюсь, вы любите арбузы». 

Мужчина принимает его: «Спасибо». 

Он садится на своё место и вскрывает обёртку. Слегка отодвинув маску и облизнув мороженое, мужчина позволяет Бэкхёну увидеть его рот.

_По крайней мере, рот у него, как у обычного человека_. Бэкхён вздыхает с облегчением. Он не может себе представить, что мужчина скрывает своё лицо, потому что оно у него отличается от других. Он может убежать, но не хочет, так как этот мужчина помог ему вчера, и он хочет узнать его получше. 

Они едят мороженое в тишине, и, когда оба доедают первую порцию, Чанёль снова опускает маску. На самом деле, Бэкхёну _очень_ любопытна вся эта тема с маской, но есть ещё кое-что важное, что он сперва должен спросить. 

«Как вас зовут?»

«Почему ты спрашиваешь?»

«Потому что я не могу продолжать звать вас «Мужчина в лисьей маске» у себя в голове, — Бэкхён морщит нос. — Это странно».

Мужчина посмеивается: «Чанёль».

«Чанёль?»

Мужчина кивает.

«Просто Чанёль?»

«Просто Чанёль, а тебя?»

«Бён Бэкхён, — отвечает он. — А ты думаешь, что я потерявшийся ребёнок?»

«И да и нет». 

Бэкхён сбит с толку таким ответом. Почему Чанёль не может ответить по-простому?

«Что?»

«Да, потому что я так думаю, и нет, потому что ты потерявшийся _и_ упрямый ребёнок».

Бэкхён тут же скулит: «Я не упрямый!»

«Сказал тот, кто настаивает, что вернётся с угощениями». 

«Родители будут мной гордиться, если узнают, что я сделал, как они сказали, — Бэкхён гордо выпячивает грудь. — Сколько тебе лет? Мне двенадцать. Ты старше меня? Поэтому ты такой высокий?»

«Я гораздо старше тебя, но не знаю, связано ли это как-то с моим ростом, — отвечает Чанёль. — Если да, тогда ты тоже можешь вырасти». 

«Конечно, я вырасту! Я буду даже выше тебя!»

«Посмотрим».

Между ними снова наступает тишина, пока Бэкхён не спрашивает: «Хочешь исследовать лес?»

«Зачем? Тебе хочется? — спрашивает Чанёль и получает в ответ нетерпеливый кивок. — В нём нет ничего особенного».

«И тут тоже ничего особенно нет, а ещё тут жарко. Там, по крайней мере, ветерок дует, — Бэкхён вздыхает. — Ну давай, я так скоро от скуки умру, если ничего не сделаю».

Возможно, Чанёль жалеет его, когда вдруг встаёт и кивает в сторону леса: «Идём».

Бэкхён даже не пытается скрыть своё волнение, следуя за Чанёлем. Он идёт не слишком близко к нему, вспомнив, что Чанёль сказал вчера, но ему хочется сократить расстояние между ними, поэтому он решается рассказать ему всё о себе. Он рассказывает, откуда он, почему он здесь, о родителях, друзьях, изначальных планах на лето, включающих его комнату, любимый компьютер и кондиционер, своих хобби, любимой еде, заброшенной домашней работе на лето — делится с ним буквально всем. 

Бэкхён думает, что Чанёль вовсе не слушает его, потому что всё, что он издаёт — это _«хм»_ или совсем скупо реагирует. Когда он останавливается на полпути, неуверенный, стоит ли ему продолжать рассказывать дальше, Чанёль оборачивается и спрашивает: «Почему ты остановился?»

После этого на лице Бэкхёна появляется широкая улыбка. 

«Ладно, эм, о чём я говорил? О, точно, собака! Знаешь, я бы очень хотел завести собаку, но родители говорят, что я сначала должен научиться заботиться о себе, а потом уже о других. О собаке так тяжело заботиться? Она же только играет, ест и спит!» 

«Может быть, они не хотят, чтобы ты ещё больше отвлекался? — Чанёль пожимает плечами. — Ты сам сказал, что не любишь учиться и тебе гораздо интереснее играть в игры. Может, ты совсем перестанешь учиться, если заведёшь собаку». 

Бэкхёну потребовалось немного времени, чтобы проанализировать сказанное Чанёлем, после чего он простонал: «А ты, возможно, прав! О нет, это значит, что у меня никогда не будет собаки? Но я так хочу! Они такие милые, Чанёль, ты должен увидеть их виляющие попы и очаровательные мордочки!» 

Чанёль посмеивается: «Тогда ты должен убедить своих родителей».

«Я стараюсь», — Бэкхён подавленно смотрит вниз.

Почувствовав перемены в настроении Бэкхёна, Чанёль вдруг говорит: «Эй, мы пришли».

«Ага, куда пришли…»

Бэкхён ловит ртом воздух, когда поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой широкий луг, тут и там усеянный цветами. Он никогда даже не думал, что в такой маленькой деревушке может существовать что-то подобное. Он просто стоит с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать. 

«Ты в порядке?» — спрашивает Чанёль.

«Да, — выдыхает Бэкхён. — Я просто удивлён. Так выглядил бы любой другой человек, увидевший такое место». 

Чанёль не сразу отвечает Бэкхёну, и последний не может угадать, о чём он думает в этот момент.

«Это одно из моих любимых мест, — признаётся Чанёль. — Я немного счастлив услышать что-то подобное от кого-то ещё». 

Бэкхён улыбается: «Что ты любишь здесь делать?»

«Ничего».

«Ничего?»

Чанёль пожимает плечами: «Просто лежать на земле и смотреть на облака?»

«Эм, круто».

Чанёля, кажется, не убеждают слова Бэкхёна о том, что это круто — честно говоря, он думает, что это скучно — поэтому он просто ложится на землю и жестом показывает Бэкхёну сделать то же самое. Небо кажется ещё больше, когда Бэкхён смотрит на него отсюда. 

«Я люблю это место, потому что сюда почти никто не приходит. Иногда забегают детишки, но большинство из них теряется и не может найти это место снова, — объясняет Чанёль. — Я могу делать здесь всё, что хочу. О, смотри, вон то облако похоже на собаку, правда?»

Бэкхён едва ли слышит то, что говорит Чанёль после, потому что когда он смотрит на мужчину, всё, о чём он может думать, — это то, каким одиноким кажется Чанёль, когда говорит об этом. Независимо от того, насколько сильно Бэкхён любит играть в видеоигры один в своей комнате, с друзьями он любит играть ещё больше. Но здесь Чанёль совсем один, и, кажется, что он сам предпочитает это. Просто звучит это так... грустно, ведь Чанёль действительно хороший человек. И не раздражает Бэкхёна, как некоторые его знакомые, и слушает его, потому что ему интересно то, что он говорит, а не из вежливости и из-за того, что хочет быть похожим на кого-то.

«Чанёль?»

«М?»

«Ничего, если я завтра опять приду?» — спрашивает он.

«Почему ты снова хочешь прийти?»

«Потому что мне здесь нравится. И нравится, когда ты рядом, — честно признаётся Бэкхён. — Я могу опять принести фруктовое мороженое или, если хочешь, я могу взять с собой игры, и мы поиграем вместе, или в прятки поиграем или ещё во что-нибудь. Я на всё согласен».

Чанёль снова не отвечает ему сразу, но затем пожимает плечами и говорит: «Почему бы и нет?»

Бэкхён не может объяснить, как он счастлив слышать это.

Так они проводят всё время, лёжа на земле, а Бэкхён снова болтает, но на этот раз Чанёль время от времени перебивает его, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Прежде чем Бэкхён понимает это, небеса уже окрашиваются в оранжевый, и он вспоминает слова своей бабушки.

«Прости, но я должен идти домой. Бабушка сказала прийти к ужину, — дуется он. — Хотя я так не хочу уходить».

«Но ты придёшь завтра, — напоминает ему Чанёль. — Пойдём, я провожу тебя».

Бэкхён мычит в ответ и пытается встать, что даётся ему с трудом после продолжительного лежания на земле, а его конечности, кажется, забыли, как двигаться. Чанёль протягивает ему свою руку, но резко одёргивает её и спрашивает с долей неловкости: «Эм, ты в порядке?»

Бэкхёну это кажется немного странным, но он быстро отгоняет эти мысли и отвечает: «В порядке, я сам».

Он стоит и отряхивает штаны от грязи, а после тихо идёт за Чанёлем. Теперь тишина между ними стала менее неловкой, и Бэкхён счастлив, что смог чуточку сократить расстояние.

Как только они выходят из леса к дороге, которая ведёт к дому Бэкхёна, он взволнованно машет ему и кричит: «Увидимся завтра!»

Он видит, что Чанёль машет ему в ответ, и убегает, надеясь, что придёт домой вовремя, иначе бабушка снова наругает его.

—

На следующий день Бэкхён возвращается с горсткой фруктового мороженого и настольной игрой, которую его бабушка хранит на полке с тех пор, как умер дедушка, говоря, что это его любимая. Она сказала, что ничего страшного, если Бэкхён поиграет в неё, поэтому он решил, что сыграет в неё сегодня с Чанёлем.

Придя на их обычное место, Бэкхён думает, что Чанёль уже там, но он нигде не видит высокого мужчину.

«Чанёль?» — зовёт он, оглядываясь вокруг.

«Эй, ребёнок».

Бэкхён резко оборачивается на зовущий его незнакомый голос и видит перед собой двоих мужчин. У одного из них большие круглые глаза, которые смотрят на него, в то время как второй ухмыляется как Чеширский Кот. Бэкхён не узнаёт никого из них.

«К-кто вы?» — спрашивает он.

«Я Чондэ, а он Кёнсу, — говорит ухмыляющийся парень, представляя их обоих. — Ты Чанёля ждёшь, верно?»

При упоминании Чанёля Бэкхён кивает: «Да, вы его знаете?»

«Мы друзья», — говорит другой с большими глазами — Кёнсу, правильно?

«И как его друзьям, нам любопытно видеть, как он подружился с кем-то ещё, — Чондэ указывает на него. — Особенно с человеческим ребёнком».

«Мы хотим предупредить тебя, — добавляет Кёнсу. — Никогда, я повторяю, _никогда_ не трогай Чанёля».

Запуганный Бэкхён в страхе говорит: «П-почему?»

«Потому что он исчезнет», — отвечает Чондэ.

Прежде чем Бэкхён успел выпалить очередное «Почему?», позади Чондэ и Кёнсу внезапно появляется Чанёль, смиренно говоря: «Прекратите пугать его».

Чондэ подпрыгивает от удивления, тогда как Кёнсу остаётся спокойным, как будто только и ждал появления Чанёля. 

«Мы просто предупредили его, чтобы он знал, что произойдёт».

Бэкхён предполагает, что Чанёль смотрит сквозь маску на Кёнсу, и тот в ответ делает то же самое. Чанёль глубоко вздыхает — признак того, что он сдаётся.

«Я в порядке, Кёнсу. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться. И тебе, Чондэ, тоже».

«Хорошо, я не буду. Но ты должен быть осторожен, — Чондэ поворачивается к Бэкхёну. — Помни, ребёнок, пожалуйста, не трогай его. Обещай нам».

Бэкхён не знает, что ещё ему сказать, поэтому просто кивает, и в одно мгновение Чондэ и Кёнсу исчезают прямо перед ним.

«Что?! Они исчезли!»

Чанёль просто посмеивается: «Да, исчезли».

«Как?!»

«Потому что они призраки».

Бэкхён застывает на месте, а после начинает быстро моргать. 

«Призраки? Я только что говорил с призраками?»

«Эм, да».

«О Боже! — кричит он. — Как круто! Я только что видел и разговаривал с призраками! Вау, никогда не делал этого раньше, ох… _вау_. Это так жутко и классно одновременно!»

Чанёль странно смотрит на него, но Бэкхёну всё равно. С ним только что случилось что-то крутое, поэтому он может позволить себе немного порадоваться.

«Ты сказал, что никогда раньше не видел духа», — отзывается Чанёль.

Бэкхён останавливается и смотрит на него.

«Да, это первый раз».

«Да? — Чанёль смущённо наклоняет голову. — Ты не знаешь, что я дух?»

Бэкхён моргает: «Ты?»

Предполагается, что молчание Чанёля — ответ на его вопрос.

«Погоди, ты? Поэтому они сказали, что ты исчезнешь, если я дотронусь до тебя? Потому что ты дух?»

Чанёль предпочитает не отвечать, вместо этого он поворачивается и идёт в лес. Зная, что он не оставит его здесь одного, Бэкхён тихо следует за ним. Они просто молча идут, пока Чанёль не начинает говорить, шепча: «Честно говоря, я не уверен в том, кто я».

Он не останавливается, и Бэкхён тоже. 

«Меня бросили здесь, когда я был маленьким. Другие духи говорили, что я беспомощно плакал, и, если бы они ничего не сделали, я бы вскоре умер, но горный бог сжалился надо мной. Он наложил на меня заклинание, чтобы я мог жить дальше, но с одним условием, — Чанёль повернул голову к Бэкхёну. — Никогда не прикасаться к человеку, иначе исчезну».

«Почему?»

«Я не знаю, — Чанёль опускает взгляд на свою руку, немного разминая её. — Может, потому что заклинание не такое мощное, как мы думали. Может быть, это хрупкая вещь, ломкая, если можно так сказать».

«Вот почему они пришли предупредить меня, — Бэкхён нервно кусает губы. — Чанёль?»

«М?»

«Пожалуйста, пообещай, что никогда не прикоснешься ко мне, что бы ни случилось». 

Чанёль перестаёт идти, заставляя и Бэкхёна остановиться. 

«Почему?»

«Потому что ты настолько мне нравишься, что я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал, поэтому, пожалуйста, пообещай мне».

Как и всегда, Чанёль отвечает ему не сразу, но медленно кивает головой и переводит тему, указывая на сумку, которую несёт Бэкхён.

«Что у тебя там?»

«Немного фруктового мороженого и настольная игра».

«Тогда давай съедим его, пока оно не растаяло, и ты научишь меня играть, потому что я ничего не слышал об этой игре».

«Хорошо!»

Чанёль снова не говорит о своём состоянии, и Бэкхён следует его примеру, но он клянётся, что никогда не забудет и не нарушит обещание, несмотря ни на что.

—

Бэкхён проводит остаток летних каникул рядом с Чанёлем. Честно говоря, ему с ним было очень весело, особенно, когда они играли в прятки, и Чанёль пытался спрятаться, но каждый раз терпел неудачу из-за своего высокого роста, или когда они нашли реку и голыми руками пытались поймать рыбу и с треском провалились. Его сердце разбивается на кусочки, когда он напоминает Чанёлю, что приехал только на каникулы и завтра возвращается домой.

«Я знаю, я помню», — говорит Чанёль.

Бэкхёну немного грустно, потому что Чанёль не кажется таким же расстроенным, как он.

«Но ты можешь приехать в следующем году, — продолжает он, — или через год, и ещё через год и так далее. Ты всегда можешь вернуться, я никуда не уйду».

Бэкхён моргает, и на его лице расцветает улыбка: «Хорошо».

С этого года Бэкхён с нетерпением ждёт наступления лета. После возвращения в Сеул, в свою любимую комнату, он начинает вести отсчёт дней до того, как вновь встретится с Чанёлем. Он никогда не забывает его и иногда скучает, думая, как прекрасно бы было, будь Чанёль в нескольких шагах, а не в тысяче миль от его дома. 

С наступлением тринадцатого в жизни Бэкхёна лета он спрашивает у родителей, может ли теперь вернуться к бабушке на каникулы. «Думаю, мне нравится быть на природе», — говорит он и получает одобрение отца со словами, что, наконец-то, он понимает, о чём говорит его сын. Мать тоже даёт ему зелёный свет и, как всегда, говорит, что он должен выполнить своё домашнее задание на лето. Бэкхён быстро с ней соглашается, но, скорее всего, он ничего не сделает, как и в прошлом году. 

В этом году он подготовился и взял с собой побольше вещей, чтобы провести время ещё увлекательнее. Его сумка немного тяжелее, но его это не волнует. Когда он заходит в комнату, в которой жил в прошлом году, то видит, что ничего не изменилось. Тут всё ещё жарко, и Бэкхён думает, что умрёт от влажности. 

«Ты куда?» — бабушка спрашивает его, когда замечает, как Бэкхён спешит к дверям.

«Поиграю на улице».

«Не забудь вернуться к ужину!»

«Хорошо!»

Он выбегает на улицу и несётся по знакомой дороге, которую всё ещё помнит спустя год. Добежав до места, на котором они обещали встретиться снова, он не обнаруживает никаких признаков Чанёля.

Сперва он испытывает разочарование. Может, он опаздывает? Или, что хуже всего, забыл об их обещании?

«Привет».

Бэкхён оборачивается на голос и широко улыбается прислонившемуся к дереву Чанёлю. Он выглядит всё так же: на нём маска лисы и, очевидно, он всё ещё выше Бэкхёна. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь стать таким же высоким, как Чанёль?

«Привет, — Бэкхён здоровается в ответ. — Я принёс фруктовое мороженое».

«Спасибо и… Бэкхён?»

«М?»

«Рад снова видеть тебя».

Бэкхён не в силах сдержать улыбку, и на долю секунды ему очень хочется крепко обнять Чанёля, но, к сожалению, он не может. 

«Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Чанёль».

Этим летом Бэкхён и Чанёль проводят большую часть времени, лёжа на лугу и глядя на небо. Бэкхён, как обычно, болтает, рассказывая обо всём, что произошло с ним за год, включая ещё одну неудачную попытку завести щенка. Чанёль считает, что ему пора отступить, но Бэкхён слишком упрям, чтобы даже думать об этом.

«О, точно, ты должен это увидеть», — Бэкхён достаёт телефон из кармана и открывает гугл-карты. Чанёль рядом с ним, должно быть, смотрит на телефон с любопытством.

«Дело в том, что с помощью этого приложения можно увидеть улицу, и поэтому я покажу тебе свой дом, — Бэкхён вводит адрес и приближает улицу перед домом. — Вот тут я живу».

«Это твой дом?! Почему такой большой?»

Удивлённый его вопросом, Бэкхён объясняет: «Это называется «многоквартирный дом». В нём есть куча квартир, и в каждой из них живут люди. Моя семья живёт только в одной квартире на двадцатом этаже, не весь этот дом принадлежит нам».

«Звучит удобно», — озвучивает свой комментарий Чанёль.

«Да, наверное, — Бэкхён вводит ещё один адрес. — Это моя школа».

«О, она тоже большая! Все здания в Сеуле такие?»

«Большинство — да, но не все. У меня рядом с домом есть китайский ресторанчик, и туда только человек десять поместится».

Чанёль издаёт низкое _«О-о-о»_ , и просит Бэкхёна показать ему и другие места. Он начинает со своего любимого игрового центра, ресторана, в котором подают жареную курочку, торгового центра, в который мать любит таскать его всякий раз, как идёт на шопинг, известную реку Хан. 

«Рядом с ней есть парк, и по выходным там обычно полно народу. В нём есть танцевальные и музыкальные аттракционы, там продают еду и напитки, люди катаются на велосипедах, упражняются — да всё что угодно делают. Можно даже заказать еду и попросить доставить в парк».

«Звучит _очень удобно_ , — Чанёль смеётся. — В Сеуле, кажется, хорошо жить».

«Да, мне там нравится. Если бы только можно было привезти тебя туда».

«Может, однажды я смогу приехать, и ты научишь меня кататься на велосипеде, и мы будем ездить вместе на тех велосипедах для двоих».

Бэкхёну это кажется невозможным из-за состояния Чанёля, там он долго не проживёт. Он не сможет избегать людей, потому что в Сеуле их очень много, больше, чем в этой деревушке.

Но ребёнок ведь может помечтать, услышав это от Чанёля, правда?

«Я буду ждать этого дня».

Остаток времени, который они не проводят за разговорами, они проводят во сне. Иногда они оба спят до позднего вечера, а в другой раз Бэкхён просыпается первым и спокойно наблюдает за спящим Чанёлем, размышляя, может ли снять маску.

Однажды он решает _«была не была»_ и медленно тянется к ней. Его рука едва задевает маску, и он слегка оттягивает её, открывая нижнюю часть лица. Он не успевает поднять её выше — голос Чанёля застигает его врасплох. 

«Что ты делаешь?»

Бэкхён в ту же секунду отдёргивает руку. 

«Эм, прости, я просто… хотел увидеть твоё лицо».

Чанёль вздыхает. _Оу_ , он разозлился?

«Тебе не нужно подкрадываться, — Чанёль медленно возвращается в сидячее положение. — Если хочешь увидеть, просто скажи».

Чанёль вдруг стягивает маску и открывает лицо, которое щекотало любопытство Бэкхёна с первого дня. Он чуть не упускает из виду гладкую кожу, острую линию подбородка и идеальный изгиб носа, ибо всё, что он видит — это глаза Чанёля. Ярко-серые, с щелевидными зрачками, прямо как у кошки.

Бэкхён может поклясться, что внутри у него что-то трепещет, когда на лице Чанёля вспыхивает улыбка. Он чувствует, как его щёки со временем становятся всё теплее и теплее, и он не знает, почему это происходит.

«И что ты об этом думаешь?» — спрашивает Чанёль.

Бэкхён откашливается, стараясь не смотреть Чанёлю прямо в глаза, если только он не захочет потеряться в них. 

«Ты выглядишь как человек».

Чанёль мычит: «Ну да, поэтому я и ношу маску, так никто не примет меня за человека».

Его глаза приветливо улыбаются Бэкхёну до того, как он возвращает маску на место, но трепещущее чувство никуда не исчезает ещё какое-то время.

—

В четырнадцать Бэкхён находит то, что ему нравится помимо игр, и он уверен, что должен показать это Чанёлю, когда они встретятся снова, третий год подряд.

«Ты не принёс никаких игр?» — Чанёль указывает подбородком на сумку в руке Бэкхёна.

«Нет, но у меня есть с собой динамик».

«Зачем?»

Бэкхён ухмыляется: «Увидишь».

Он ожидал, что Чанёль странно посмотрит на него, поэтому, как только они добираются до луга, Бэкхён включает динамик и выбирает песню на телефоне. Энергичная мелодия на полной громкости вырывается из динамика, чем несколько удивляет Чанёля. 

«Бэкхён, что это?»

«Это сейчас очень популярная песня! Её поёт лучшая женская группа в истории!» — Бэкхён возбуждённо покачивает телом в такт мелодии и с легкостью воспроизводит текст песни SNSD — I Got a Boy, запомнив его после ежедневного прослушивания: _«I got a boy meotjin, I got a boy chakan, I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajeogan!»_

Чанёль застывает на месте, смотря на Бэкхёна, который до самого конца наслаждается песней.

«Эм, вау», — единственное, что ему удаётся сказать. 

«Хорошая же песня? — Бэкхён улыбается. — Я в этом году прямо увлёкся к-попом, в нём столько хороших песен. О, ты должен послушать вот эту! В последнее время она правда очень популярна».

Бэкхён включает на всю громкость Crayon Pop — Bar Bar Bar и не обращает внимание на появившихся из ниоткуда Чондэ и Кёнсу. Узнав их получше, он начинает привыкать к ним и уже не удивляется, когда те приходят и уходят, когда им вздумается.

Бэкхён слышит, как Чондэ спрашивает Чанёля: «Что он делает?»

«Видимо, рассказывает о своём последнем увлечении». 

Кёнсу просто с осуждением смотрит на Бэкхёна, когда тот танцует движения во время _«jumping hey jumping, everybody!»_

После того, как песня заканчивается, Бэкхён дуется на них. 

«Ну же, ребята, вы должны потанцевать со мной!»

«Я не знаю этих песен», — утверждает Чондэ.

«Я не умею танцевать», — Чанёль пытается его переубедить.

«А я не хочу», — Кёнсу решительно отказывается.

«Чушь! Я научу вас всех танцевать, — Бэкхён указывает на Кёнсу. — И никакие «нет» не принимаются».

Бэкхён листает свой плейлист и выбирает лёгкую песню, под которую все смогут повторять за ним. Он нажимает на APink — NoNoNo и поворачивается к остальным, притворяясь, что не замечает, как им не хочется этого делать.

«Вы готовы, ребята?»

«Нет?» — не слишком помогает Чанёль.

Чанёль и Чондэ танцуют плохо, как он и думал, и не умеют трясти попами, в отличие от Кёнсу, который… довольно неплох.

«Как странно, я думал, что Кёнсу больше всех не в восторге от этой идеи, но получается у него лучше, чем у остальных», — говорит Бэкхён, вызывая смех у Чондэ и Чанёля. 

«Ты можешь быть айдолом в следующей жизни, Кёнсу», — в шутку предлагает Чондэ.

«А может, мы всем можем стать участниками одной группы», — Бэкхён немного размышляет, думая, как круто это звучит.

«Звучит утомительно, — Кёнсу делает вдох. — Я устал».

«Призраки тоже могут уставать?» — Бэкхён спрашивает с любопытством.

«Да, потому что я так сказал, — отвечает Кёнсу с сарказмом. — Иногда я удивляюсь, почему Чанёль дружит с гиперактивным ребёнок, а не тихой бабушкой».

«Потому что бабушке незачем бродить по лесу, — резко отвечает Бэкхён. — Ладно, следующая песня!»

Слова Бэкхёна вызывают несколько стонов, но никто не может остановить его от того, чтобы включить песню SISTAR. _Никто._

—

«Это было так весело! Я знал, что принести динамик будет отличным решением!» — Бэкхён улыбается лежащему на земле Чанёлю, возможно, умирающему после всех этих танцев. Кёнсу и Чондэ оставили их в середине, потому что больше не могли танцевать.

«В следующий раз будет здорово, если ты предупредишь заранее, я хотя бы смогу подготовиться, — тяжело дышит Чанёль. — Я так устал».

Бэкхён смеётся в ответ: «Не волнуйся, ты будешь жить».

«Я знаю, — отвечает Чанёль. — Ты никогда не говорил, что умеешь петь».

Бэкхён пожимает плечами: «Да ничего особенного».

«Но у тебя хороший голос».

«Это не имеет значения! — огрызается Бэкхён. Его разум вдруг помутнел от гнева, хотя быстро сменяется чувством вины. — Прости, я не хотел кричать на тебя».

Чанёль отмахивается рукой: «Всё в порядке, это моя вина».

Бэкхён знает, что теперь не имеет значения, хочет ли он рассказать Чанёлю или нет, судя по тому, как тот молчит. Он может легко сменить тему, но вместо этого открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «На самом деле, я мечтаю стать певцом». 

«Ты говорил, что хочешь стать профессиональным геймером».

«Это была моя мечта после того, как родители не разрешили мне быть певцом. Знаешь, сколько людей дебютирует каждый год? — Чанёль качает головой. — Больше двухсот человек, как сольно, так и в группе. А знаешь, сколько из них становятся действительно известными? Меньше четверти».

«А что с ними становится в противном случае?»

«Просто распадаются и ищут другую работу. Некоторые годами продолжают стараться, прежде чем их, наконец, узнают».

«Родители не хотят, чтобы ты проходил этот путь, верно?»

Бэкхён удручённо кивает: «Для них это может быть только хобби, но никак не моя будущая работа. Я знаю, что это нелёгкий путь, но пение делает меня счастливым. Я не знаю, почему они не видят этого».

Бэкхён вспоминает времена, когда стал участником вокального конкурса в школе, и до этого момента он никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, как когда стоял на сцене с микрофоном в руке. Он сразу понял, что его место там.

«Однажды они поймут это, но до наступления этого дня, ты не должен отказываться от своей мечты, — говорит Чанёль. — Мне нравится слушать, как ты поёшь, и я уверен, что другие тоже так думают. Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать это».

«Ты так сильно в этом уверен».

«Потому что я верю в тебя».

Бэкхён почти что плачет, услышав это. Большинство говорит, что он должен найти другую работу, которая принесёт ему много денег, что он должен стремиться к чему-то, что он сможет достичь, нежели бежать за чем-то неопределённым. Бэкхён впервые слышит, как кто-то поддерживает его, потому что разглядел в нём что-то и верит в него.

В этот вечер потухший внутри огонь вновь разгорелся, и Бэкхён не может в полной мере поблагодарить Чанёля за это.

—

Бэкхён получил множество подарков на свой пятнадцатый день рождения. Родители подарили ему новый телефон, говоря, что и его оценки в школе улучшились, поэтому он заслужил. Близкие соседи подарили ему торт в шоколадной глазури и карманные деньги, которые Бэкхён с радостью принял. Друзья подарили несколько вещей, включая журналы для взрослых. «Мы не знаем, какие тебе нравятся, поэтому достали всякие разные», — будничным тоном сказали они. У Бэкхёна чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли, когда он открыл один из них, задаваясь вопросом, откуда они взяли _такое_. Он надёжно спрятал все журналы за ящиком с одеждой, молясь, чтобы их никто не нашёл.

Но его самым любимым подарком стал подаренный тётей щенок вельш-корги. 

Он понятия не имеет, как тёте удалось уговорить родителей позволить ему завести собаку, но когда очаровательный корги прыгает вокруг Бэкхёна на своих крошечных лапках, его это не волнует. Он назвал его Моннён и теперь пополняет посвящённый ему фотоальбом в галерее своего нового телефона. 

«Он такой милый, — Чанёль воркует над фотографиями Моннёна во время их утренней прогулки. — Почему ты не взял его с собой?»

«Родители не разрешили. Они говорят, что бабушке и так приходится заботиться обо мне, а тут ещё и щенок», — Бэкхён мрачнеет.

«Эй, всё хорошо, — Чанёль подбадривает его. — Кто знает, может, в следующем году разрешат».

Бэкхён тут же становится оживлённее: «А может быть! Ну, мне же будет семнадцать в следующем году. Я буду уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы не обременять бабушку».

«Вот это настрой, — Чанёль смеётся. — Тебе не кажется, что время летит слишком быстро? Как будто только вчера мы впервые встретились, и маленький Бэкхён заблудился посреди леса».

«Я уже не маленький!»

«Ты всё ещё маленький. Даже до плеча мне не достаёшь».

«Да это потому, что ты такой высокий! — Бэкхён расстроено ворчит. — Это из-за того, что ты старше меня? Некоторые мои друзья быстро растут с возрастом».

Чанёль пожимает плечами: «Я даже не знаю, сколько мне лет».

Бэкхён моргает. 

«Не знаешь?»

«Да. Мы с трудом отслеживаем время, что уж о возрасте говорить. Да и во внешности мы не меняемся, здесь ни старых, ни молодых нет».

«Но ты выглядишь молодо».

«Я перестал расти, когда моя внешность стала такой. Не помню, когда это произошло. Может быть, десять лет назад или пятнадцать — я не помню».

«Так, значит, ты раньше никогда не праздновал день рождения?»

«Я даже не знал, что что-то подобное существует, пока ты не сказал».

Честно говоря, день рождения не является для Бэкхёна чем-то важным, но он любит его, потому что в этот день он счастлив видеть свою семью и близких вместе. Бэкхёну действительно грустно от мысли, что у Чанёля ни разу не было дня рождения и ему не с кем отпраздновать.

Что ж, они просто обязаны сделать это.

«Хорошо, с этого момента твой день рождения летом, — объявляет Бэкхён. — Каждый раз, когда я буду приезжать, мы будем праздновать вместе. Я принесу еду, а ты можешь пригласить других духов!»

Чанёль ничего не говорит, чем вызывает у Бэкхёна интерес узнать, какое выражение лица у того под маской. _О нет_ , может, ему не нравится идея?

«Эм, прости, если тебе не нравится…»

«Нет, всё в порядке, — Чанёль делает вдох. — Я просто так счастлив, что не знаю, что сказать».

«Правда?»

«Да. Прозвучит нетерпеливо, если я скажу, что уже жду этого момента?»

Бэкхён качает головой, улыбаясь Чанёлю: «Нет, вовсе нет».

С течением времени Бэкхёну кажется, что, на самом деле, это ему не терпится отпраздновать день рождения Чанёля — _Чанёлю больше понравится шоколадный или клубничный торт? Что ещё принести? Шарики? Праздничные колпаки? Дуделки? Он же не разозлится, если Бэкхён принесёт динамик и устроит танцевальную вечеринку, верно?_

Когда на улице становится холоднее, а тонкая рубашка сменяется свитером, Бэкхён заканчивает со своим списком, за исключением одного пункта. Он не знает, что подарить Чанёлю. 

Обычно он дарит друзьям игры или альбомы их любимых артистов, но в случае с Чанёлем и то, и другое отпадает, и он оказывается в тупике. Когда он спрашивает у мамы, та, не задумываясь, отвечает: «Можешь подарить что-нибудь из одежды. Футболку, например, или шапку».

Так он и оказывается в магазине одежды около школы без единой мысли о том, что хочет купить. Так как скоро зима, магазины в основном наполнены пальто, тёплыми куртками, свитерам и всем подобным. 

Бэкхён никогда не думал, что купит Чанёлю что-то такое, но он слышал, что зима в деревне может быть очень холодной. И хотя Чанёль может не чувствовать холод, нет ведь ничего плохого в том, чтобы подарить ему что-то, от чего ему станет теплее, верно? 

Бэкхён перебирает кучу курток, когда кто-то обращается к нему: «Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?»

Он видит перед собой в ожидании смотрящего на него мужчину в свитере и с бейджиком, на котором написано «Ким Минсок». 

«Эм, я ищу что-нибудь в качестве подарка».

«Хорошо, у вас уже есть какие-нибудь идеи?»

Бэкхён качает головой, выглядя, как никогда, беспомощно, чем вызывает у Минсока смех.

«Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Вы знаете, что ему нравится носить? Может, шапки или куртки?»

Бэкхён вспоминает только пару футболок и спортивные штаны, которые Чанёль постоянно носит, и думает: _«Нет, легче мне от этого не становится»._

«Он носит обычную одежду, ничего модного», — соглашается Бэкхён, понимая, что совсем не помогает.

«Тогда, может, вам стоит купить ему что-то другое и помочь стать модным, — Минсок улыбается. — Можем начать с куртки или пальто. Это новинки в нашей коллекции».

Минсок водит Бэкхёна по магазину и предлагает различные варианты. В некоторых из них Бэкхён не может себе представить Чанёля, а другие ему не по карману.

«Зимой мы обычно носим много слоёв одежды, и большинство в основном покупает свитер или толстовку и поверх пальто или длинную куртку. — Минсок показывает ему пример на манекене. — У нас также есть простые цвета и принты».

Бэкхён тянется к чёрной толстовке и ощущает толщину ткани: «Вау, какая тёплая».

Минсок посмеивается: «Это точно».

Бэкхён смотрит ценник и удовлетворённо кивает, увидев число в пределах его бюджета. 

«А размер побольше есть?»

«Да, у нас есть все размеры вплоть до XXL».

«Эм, какой размер мне следует купить для худого и высокого человека? Он где-то 185 сантиметров».

«Он может носить как L, так и XL», — затем Минсок начинает искать другой размер и кладёт обе толстовки рядом, чтобы Бэкхён мог сравнить.

«Думаю, ему подойдёт L», — решает Бэкхён.

«Хорошо, хотите оплатить сейчас?»

Бэкхён кивает и послушно следует за Минсоком к кассе.

«Хотите, чтобы я снял бирку и упаковал?» — спрашивает Минсок.

«Просто снимите бирку».

Бэкхён становится всё более нервным, пока ждёт момента, когда сможет оплатить покупку. Что если Чанёлю не понравится то, что он купил? А если не подойдёт? Вдруг Чанёль на самом деле чувствует холод зимой, и она недостаточно тёплая для него?

«Уверен, ему понравится», — говорит Минсок.

«Что?»

«Тот, кому вы покупаете её. Я уверен, что ему понравится всё, что вы купите для него, — Минсок улыбается. — Скажите, он ваш родственник? Друг? Или потенциальный бойфренд?»

 

От последних слов Бэкхён перестаёт дышать: «Н-нет, вы ошибаетесь! Он п-просто друг!»

«О, — Минсок моргает, — простите. Я подумал, что он может быть вашим потенциальным бойфрендом из-за того, что у вас был очень нежный взгляд, когда вы выбирали для него одежду».

_«Правда? Вот как это выглядит со стороны?«_ Бэкхён задумывается. Опомнившись и отогнав мысли в сторону, он спешно достаёт бумажник из кармана и расплачивается за толстовку.

«Спасибо, что посетили наш магазин. Приходите ещё», — говорит Минсок, протягивая Бэкхёну пакет с покупкой, который Бэкхён, кивнув, принимает и улыбается, прежде чем покинуть магазин. Если кто-то заметит его покрасневшие щеки, Бэкхён убедит их, что это из-за холодной погоды, а не из-за слов Минсока, которые не выходят у него из головы.

—

Бэкхёну наконец исполняется шестнадцать лет, и в этом году он впервые отпразднует день рождения Чанёля. В сумку он положил множество вещей, включая тортик «Красный бархат» с надписью «С днём рождения, Чанёль!» и подарок, который купил ранее. Если бы только родители разрешили ему взять с собой Моннёна, это была бы идеальная вечеринка ко дню рождения.

Только войдя в свою комнату, он ставит багаж и кричит: «Кёнсу? Чондэ?»

Внезапно они оба появляются, вопросительно глядя на него.

«Богом клянусь, если ты снова позвал нас, чтобы увидеть придём мы или нет, я буду преследовать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь», — решительно заявляет Кёнсу.

«Нет, нет! Я просто хотел сказать, что вы, ребята, приглашены на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Чанёля», — Бэкхён показывает им часть торта, чем вызывает громкое _«Вау!»_ со стороны Чондэ. 

«Ты привёз что-то ещё?»

«Да, увидите позже! Поскольку мы будем праздновать на лугу, не могли бы вы первыми прийти туда с Чанёлем? Я присоединюсь к вам позже».

Чондэ кивает: «Без проблем! Идём, Кёнсу!»

После того, как они оба исчезают из комнаты, Бэкхён немедленно направляется в лес. Он уже не тот ребёнок, который легко потеряется в нём. После всех лет, в течение которых Бэкхён каждое лето проводил в лесу, он запомнил каждый поворот и путь обратно. 

Когда он доходит до луга, Чанёль сидит между Кёнсу и Чондэ. 

«Что здесь происходит?» — спрашивает он.

Бэкхён кладёт сумку, достаёт хлопушки с конфетти и вручает им праздничные колпаки. 

«Наденьте это. Чанёль, закрой глаза».

Он чувствует на себе осуждающий взгляд Кёнсу: «Я это не надену».

«Что ты такое говоришь? Мы все это наденем!» — Чондэ берёт колпак и против воли надевает его на Кёнсу, на своего явно чертовски раздражённого друга, но, в конце концов, ему это удаётся, судя по рассерженному Кёнсу в жёлтом колпаке.

«Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я закрыл глаза?» — Чанёль просит объяснений после того, как Чондэ надевает розовый колпак на него и синий на себя.

Бэкхён в красном и с хлопушкой конфетти зажигает свечи на торте и ставит его перед Чанёлем.

«Теперь открывай».

Почти сразу же Бэкхён взрывает хлопушку и кричит в унисон с Кёнсу и Чондэ: «С днём рождения, Чанёль!»

Какое-то время Чанёль смотрит вниз на торт и ничего не делает, не произносит ни единого слова, чем вызывает у Бэкхёна беспокойство из-за сюрприза.

«Чанёль?»

«А? — Чанёль смотрит на него. — Прости, я просто не знаю, что сказать. Мне нравится торт, то есть, спасибо за торт, и за колпак, и… штуку, которая выстреливает блёстками? Очень красиво, к слову».

«Это хлопушка».

«Да, за неё. Я очень признателен. Спасибо», — Бэкхён слышит небольшое хлюпанье носом. _Ох._

«Т-ты плачешь?»

Тот издаёт смешок: «Не волнуйся, это слёзы счастья».

Не давая сказать что-то ещё, Чондэ советует ему скорее задуть свечи, которые уже наполовину растаяли.

«Но сперва ты должен загадать желание. Люди верят, что тогда оно сбудется», — Бэкхён говорит ему в спешке. Чанёль кивает и опускает голову. Через мгновение он снимает маску, делает глубокий вдох и задувает свечи.

«Ура-а-а! С днём рождения, Чанёль!» — Чондэ взрывает для него ещё одну хлопушку.

«Пусть твоё желание сбудется», — добавляет Кёнсу, нехарактерно улыбаясь ему.

Смотря прямо на Бэкхёна, Чанёль тоже улыбается и повторяет: «Пусть моё желание сбудется».

После этого они разрезают торт и едят его вместе. Чондэ с грустью наблюдает за ними, надувшись: «Почему призрак не может есть человеческую еду?»

А теперь, наконец, наступает момент, которого Бэкхён боялся с прошлого года. 

«Это тебе», — он протягивает Чанёлю подарок, который тот осторожно принимает.

Он осматривает его, слегка потряхивая. Складка на его лбу почти сразу же становится глубже. 

«Что это? Могу я открыть его прямо сейчас?»

«Конечно».

Чанёль срывает обёртку и достаёт толстовку, аккуратно складывая. Бэкхён так привык к маске, что блеск в его глазах кажется ему чуждым, но совсем не нежелательным.

«Я примерю?»

Бэкхён кивает: «Конечно, она твоя».

Чанёль немедленно встает и надевает толстовку поверх футболки. Он разглаживает помятые края и кладёт руки в передний карман.

«Я подумал, что зимой здесь холоднее, чем в Сеуле, поэтому купил тебе это. Она довольно толстая, так что тебе будет тепло, — объясняет Бэкхён. — Но ничего страшного, если тебе не нравится».

«Ты шутишь? Конечно же, мне нравится! — Чанёль вертится на месте. — Спасибо, Бэкхён. Это мой самый лучший день рождения!»

Тем не менее, услышав, как Чанёль счастлив его подарку, Бэкхён становится немного робким.

«Теперь твоя очередь», — говорит Чанёль.

«А?»

«Закрой глаза».

«Эм, хорошо».

Бэкхён делает, как и сказал, и слышит шёпот Чанёля двум другим, прежде чем чувствует что-то у себя на голове. 

«А теперь открывай».

Медленно открыв глаза, Бэкхён замечает широкую улыбку Чанёля, от чего его сердце начинает биться немного быстрее. 

«С днём рождения, Бэкхён».

Бэкхён моргает от удивления до того, как дотрагивается до головы и чувствует что-то мягкое кончиками пальцев. Он опускает это перед собой и говорит с придыханием: «Ты сплёл для меня цветочный венок?»

Украшенный белыми и розовыми цветами, с крошечными листьями тут и там, цветочный венок выглядит нежным и красивым в его руках. 

«Я не знал, что ты так умеешь».

«Кёнсу помог мне, — Чондэ издаёт звук протеста за его спиной, говоря, что он тоже помогал. — Чондэ просто говорил, что у меня руки кривые».

«Но мне нравится, — Бэкхён осторожно возвращает его на голову, не желая испортить. — Он такой милый, и мне очень, _очень_ нравится».

Чанёль отворачивается, чтобы избежать взгляда, но опаздывает на секунду, потому что Бэкхён уже увидел румянец у него на щеках, цветущий так же красиво, как и цветы в его венке. Он почти протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться и почувствовать его мягкую кожу, тепло, исходящее от его тела, но останавливает себя до того, как сделает что-то глупое, из-за чего Чанёль может исчезнуть. 

«Я рад, что тебе нравится», — бормочет Чанёль и снова надевает маску, полностью скрывая своё лицо.

«Слушай, а ты не думаешь, что Бэкхён в цветочном венке похож на невесту?» — выпаливает Чондэ, удивляя остальных своей мыслью.

«Значит, Чанёль — жених?» — дразнит Кёнсу, заставляя Бэкхёна неистово краснеть.

«Тили-тили-тесто, жених и неве… нет, нет, я не это имел в виду! Прости!» — умоляет о прощении Чондэ в момент, когда Чанёль поднимается на ноги и гонится за ним. Он исчезает на полпути, оставляя кричащего Чанёля: «Вернись сюда, Ким Чондэ, ты трус! Так нечестно!»

—

«Какое желание ты загадал?» — спрашивает Чанёль, когда Кёнсу уходит, чтобы отыскать Чондэ, и они наконец-то остаются одни.

«Я не могу сказать, — он чувствует замешательство, исходящее от Чанёля. — Говорят, тогда оно не сбудется».

«Даже если я пообещаю, что никому не расскажу?»

Бэкхён смеётся после услышанного: «Ладно, я дам тебе подсказку».

«Хорошо, это справедливо».

«Я сказал родителям, что хочу поступить в старшую школу искусств в следующем году».

«О, и что они сказали?»

«Да всё по-старому. Говорят, что есть и другие школы, в которые я могу пойти, — Бэкхён мрачно посмеивается. — Но в этот раз я стоял на своём. Сказал, что сам хочу решать своё будущее, что хочу заниматься тем, чем мне нравится, а не тем, что другие ждут от меня. Думаю, их это расстроило. Но разве плохо, что я действительно рад рассказать им об этом? Я из-за этого стал для них плохим ребёнком?»

«Я думаю, что это им решать, но я тебя таковым не считаю. Ты имеешь полное право высказывать своё мнение и заявлять о своих потребностях».

Бэкхён натягивает улыбку, не зная, что ответить: «Это и была моя подсказка. Теперь ты уже знаешь, что я загадал».

_Он загадал чудо._

«Да, я знаю».

«Думаешь, я загадал что-то невозможное?»

«Нет, потому что я верю, что это сбудется».

Бэкхён не понимает, как Чанёлю всегда удаётся снять груз и беспокойство с его плеч. Может быть, всё из-за того, что уверенное поведение и всегда оптимистичный настрой Чанёля компенсируют отсутствие этих качеств у Бэкхёна. В этот момент ему кажется, что он не сможет прожить свою жизнь без Чанёля.

Несколько мгновений спустя он осознаёт мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, и чувствует своё учащённое сердцебиение. О чём он, чёрт возьми, думает и почему, чем больше он об этом думает, тем больше слышит романтический подтекст?

«Бэкхён, ты в порядке? У тебя лицо красное», — Чанёль наклоняется ближе к нему, и его сердцу от этого лучше не становится. 

«В полном! — вскрикивает он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги. — Эм, думаю, мне здесь немного жарко. Может, прогуляемся, поищем местечко попрохладнее?»

Не дожидаясь ответа Чанёля, Бэкхён берёт свою сумку и спешит вперёд.

«Бэкхён, подожди! Почему все убегают от меня?»

—

Бэкхён никогда даже не думал, что его второй семестр в конце средней школы начнётся _так_. Вот он идёт домой, а в следующую секунду его зовёт девушка. Она ниже него и на вид у неё мягкие волосы. Она выжидающе смотрит на него и что-то протягивает: «Можешь принять это, пожалуйста?»

Он нерешительно берёт эту вещь, но не успевает ничего сказать, так как девушка уже поспешила уйти, оставив Бэкхёна в замешательстве. 

Оказалось, это письмо.

Прочитав его содержимое, он понимает, что это письмо с признанием.

Бэкхён немного сходит с ума.

Ему впервые в жизни кто-то признался, и он не знает, что делать. Он не знаком с этой девушкой, но она написала, что заметила его ещё в первый год обучения в средней школе. В связи со скорым выпуском она не хочет упустить шанс и решает признаться в своих чувствах. В письме она просит Бэкхёна встретиться с ней завтра в задней части главного здания и дать свой ответ.

_Что ему делать?_

«Бэкхён-хён!»

Бэкхён оборачивается на зовущий его голос, принадлежащий Чонину, одному из его близких соседей на два года младше него. Он всё ещё в униформе, значит, он тоже идёт из школы.

«Эй, давно не виделись, Чонин-а, — говорит Бэкхён. — Мне кажется или ты действительно стал выше с нашей последней встречи?»

Чонин вспыхивает мальчишеской улыбкой: «Может, я немного подрос?»

Бэкхён фыркает: «Это несправедливо, ты же только пошёл в среднюю школу. Почему ты такой высокий? Почему я никак не могу вырасти, а ты просто дышишь и ничего больше не делаешь и всё равно растёшь?»

Чонин невинно пожимает плечами: «Ладно, ты занят? Друзья дали мне новую игру, не хочешь сыграть вместе?»

Он кивает, решая, что ему нужно чем-то отвлечься от письма.

«Да, конечно».

Бэкхён отправляет сообщение своим родителям, говоря, что он будет у Чонина, который живёт через три двери от них. Они отвечают «Хорошо», и это всё, что ему нужно услышать. Чонин открывает входную дверь и проходит внутрь, Бэкхён на близком расстоянии следует за ним.

«О, Чунмён-хён рано вернулся», — Чонин опускает взгляд на пару белых кроссовок у двери. Чунмён — старший сын в семье Ким, и он старше Бэкхёна на четыре года. Раньше они втроём часто играли вместе, но теперь они редко делают это из-за подготовки Чунмёна к поступлению в университет. 

Когда Бэкхён удобно расположился на коврике в комнате Чонина, входит Чунмён и, как только замечает его – сразу же приветливо улыбается. 

«Увидел ещё одну пару обуви и даже подумать не мог, что она твоя! Давно не виделись, Бэкхён».

«Давно не виделись, хён, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Ты, кажется, занят в последнее время».

«Есть такое, — Чунмён щурится. — Выглядишь уставшим».

Бэкхён смеётся, но без энтузиазма. 

«Как всегда наблюдательный».

«Серьёзно? А я не заметил, — Чонин уставился на него. — Это из-за окончания средней школы?»

«Нет, просто…— _а, к чёрту всё, ему в самом деле нужно с кем-нибудь это обсудить_. — Могу я услышать ваш совет?»

«Конечно», — братья отвечают в унисон.

«Эм, на самом деле, я сегодня получил письмо… письмо с признанием», — он замечает, как Чонин морщит лоб в замешательстве.

«Серьёзно, хён? Ты из-за этого переживаешь?»

«Со мной такое впервые, и я не знаю, что делать. Я понятия не имею, что ей завтра ответить, мы ведь не знакомы даже».

«Может, дашь ей шанс? Знаешь, можешь сказать, что хочешь сначала узнать её и начать с этого», — предлагает Чунмён.

Бэкхён задумывается на мгновение, а затем качает головой. 

«Не думаю, что могу. Ну, то есть, она милая и вроде бы хорошая девушка, но я не могу себе это представить».

«Почему?»

«Не знаю», — Бэкхён вздыхает.

Братья смотрят друг на друга, после чего возвращают своё внимание обратно Бэкхёну. Чонин нарушает молчание первым: «Может, ты просто не заинтересован в отношениях? Кажется, я никогда не слышал, чтобы у тебя была девушка».

Бэкхён думает, что причина действительно может заключаться в этом, потому что это правда, у него никогда не было девушки. Он считал их милыми, или ему нравился их характер, но он никогда не был заинтересован настолько, чтобы пригласить на свидание.

Но Чунмён прерывает его размышления: «Или, возможно, тебе уже кто-то нравится?»

Этот вопрос застал его врасплох.

«Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? — _чёрт, почему он заикается_. — В смысле, если мне кто-то нравится, я же уже должен знать об этом». 

«Может, ты этого ещё не понял? Ты когда-нибудь был с кем-то, кто заставляет твоё сердце биться чаще? Или чувствовал, как в животе что-то щекочет?»

«О! — Чонин щёлкает пальцем, понимая, что Чунмён имеет в виду. — А может у тебя лицо краснеет от мысли об этом человеке? Или когда ты рядом с этим кем-то?»

«Точно, и это тоже. Но что самое важное, ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что хочешь быть с кем-то как можно дольше, может быть, вечность, если бы это было возможно?» — Чунмён заканчивает череду своих вопросов, нанеся в конце критический удар, от которого Бэкхён застывает на месте.

Первый образ, который возник у него в голове, — это Чанёль.

Он вспоминает трепещущее чувство, которое испытал, когда впервые увидел лицо Чанёля и почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Или тот случай, когда он стал заикаться, услышав вопрос продавца в магазине, не предназначается ли подарок его потенциальному бойфренду. Его сердце забилось быстрее после того, как Чанёль подарил ему подарок на день рождения, от мысли о том, какой он милый. И когда он снова покраснел после слов Чондэ и Кёнсу о том, что они похожи на жениха и невесту. Он вспоминает, как несколько раз думал о том, что ему хочется дотронуться до Чанёля, хотя он неплохо сдерживается.

И самое главное, он вспоминает, что не может жить без Чанёля.

Он, должно быть, выглядит таким шокированным, что Чунмён мягко сжимает его плечо. 

«Ты в порядке?»

«Да, просто столько всего произошло за день, — Бэкхён берёт свою сумку и поспешно встаёт. — Прости, Чонин-а, думаю, я не смогу поиграть с тобой сегодня».

«Всё в порядке, хён. Давай я провожу тебя».

Братья проходят с ним к дверям, и Бэкхён замечает виноватое выражение лица Чунмёна.

«Прости, если сказал что-то не то», — говорит он.

Бэкхён качает головой: «Нет, думаю, ты помог мне осознать то, что я притворялся, что не понимал спустя все эти годы. Спасибо, хён, и тебе тоже, Чонин-а».

Этой ночью Бэкхён, лежа на кровати и поглаживая шёрстку Моннёна, вспоминает всю ту тоску, что он испытывал вдали от Чанёля. То, как он всегда с нетерпением ждал летних каникул и возвращался туда все эти годы просто для того, чтобы побыть с Чанёлем. То, как он старался сохранять между ними как можно более короткую дистанцию, потому что невозможность прикоснуться к Чанёлю порой убивала его. То, как его сердце ныло каждый раз, когда ему нужно было возвращаться обратно домой в конце недели и снова считать дни до следующего лета.

Он медленно потянулся за цветочным венком, который заметил лежащим на столе. Несмотря на то, что тот уже засох, а его мать всё пытается выбросить его, Бэкхён продолжает настаивать на том, что будет хранить его, потому что он особенный. Чанёль сделал его в качестве подарка, и Бэкхён убедился, что надёжно упаковал его и положил в сумку, когда возвращался в Сеул. Теперь он всегда мог хранить его рядом, потому что _он_ для него особенный.

Он издает глубокий вздох, его пальцы осторожно проводят по линиям между каждым цветком.

_Почему он так слеп?_

Почему все эти годы он не понимал, что его чувства к Чанёлю глубже, чем он думал: они выходят за рамки лета, он хочет быть с ним во время осеннего листопада, когда на улицах лежат снежные сугробы, когда распускаются весенние цветы?

Почему он только сейчас понимает, что хочет быть с Чанёлем весь год, потому что влюблён в него?

Он вдруг взрывается смехом, чем пугает Моннёна. _Боже, он так налажал._

На следующий день Бэкхён встречается с девушкой и говорит, что восхищён её смелостью, но, к сожалению, вынужден отказать. К счастью, как он и ожидал, она оказывается хорошей девушкой: «Нет, всё в порядке, правда. Но могу я узнать, почему?..»

_Почему ты отвергаешь меня?_ Недоговаривает она.

«Эм, мне уже кое-кто нравится», — осторожно отвечает Бэкхён, не желая причинить ей боль.

«А, вот как. Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо».

Бэкхён тоже надеется на это, хоть и не говорит вслух.

—

Ровно через неделю после этого происходит ещё один неожиданный случай.

Выпив воды на кухне поздно вечером и возвращаясь в свою комнату, Бэкхён слышит шум, доносящийся из комнаты родителей. Это довольно нетипично, потому что в это время его родители обычно уже спят. Он стучится в дверь: «Мам, пап, всё хорошо?»

Мама открывает дверь почти сразу же, и он видит ужас в её глазах.

«Мам, что случилось?»

«Бабушкина соседка только что звонила папе. Говорит, что нашла её в ванной без сознания».

Бэкхён может поклясться, что его сердце ухнуло вниз в этот момент.

«Ч-что? Как? Она в порядке?»

«Она нашла её, когда постучала в дверь и никто не открыл, поэтому она попросила своего мужа выломать дверь на случай, если что-то произошло. Они уже отвезли её к врачу, он сказал, что у неё гипогликемия, но сейчас она в порядке».

«Боже мой, надеюсь, что это действительно так. Вы собираетесь к ней? Можно с вами?»

«Да, утром. Останешься дома, ладно? Мы позвоним, как только доберёмся».

Бэкхён хочет возразить, но знает, что в споре против своей матери ему не выиграть, поэтому у него нет иного выбора, кроме как ответить «да». На следующее утро родители уезжают ещё до пробуждения Бэкхёна. Его мать сдерживает обещание и звонит, говоря, что бабушка действительно в порядке, но они останутся на несколько дней, чтобы составить ей компанию.

Вернувшись домой, они ничего не говорят Бэкхёну до самого ужина. 

«Бабушка будет жить с моей сестрой, — начинает отец. — Мы беспокоимся, что, если что-то снова произойдёт, будет уже поздно. Поэтому она переедет к ней в Пусан».

«А что с бабушкиным домом?» — спрашивает Бэкхён.

«Со следующего месяца мы будем искать покупателя».

А?

«А где останусь я, если поеду туда?»

Его родители смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем мать прочищает горло. 

«Бэкхён, ты говорил, что хочешь пойти в школу искусств, верно?»

Бэкхён не знает, куда ведёт этот разговор.

«Да, а что?»

«Мы подумали… и решили, что позволим тебе поступать в неё».

Ложка выскальзывает из руки Бэкхёна, лязгая об тарелку и возвращая его обратно к реальности. 

«П-правда?»

«Да, сынок, — отвечает отец. — Это будет трудное путешествие. Я слышал, что у них даже вступительные экзамены сложные, но мы полностью поддержим тебя, если это то, чего ты хочешь».

_Чёрт возьми_. Бэкхён прикрывает рот, чтобы не беспокоить соседей своим радостным криком. 

«Боже, спасибо, пап, мам!»

«Но теперь ты должен сконцентрироваться на учёбе! Старшая школа — это тебе не шутки. Потом будет колледж, а там ещё сложнее, — добавляет мама. — Мы думаем, что тебе лучше остаться на каникулах здесь и походить на занятия».

Эйфория внезапно испаряется в воздухе. 

«Что?»

«Можешь и на музыкальные занятия походить. Ты ещё в детстве перестал играть на фортепиано, может, теперь стоит попробовать снова?» — предлагает отец, не обращая внимания на перемены в настроении Бэкхёна.

«То есть, вы хотите сказать, что я не смогу поехать к бабушке?»

«Да, но, Бэкхён…»

Ответ обрывается для Бэкхёна посередине просто потому, что он больше не в состоянии воспринимать слова.

«Эм, я поел. Пойду в свою комнату», — бормочет он, положив тарелку в раковину и направляясь в свою комнату. Закрыв за собой дверь, он ложится на кровати на живот и засыпает, плача от мысли, что больше никогда не увидит Чанёля.

—

«Я слышала, что вчера в твоей школе была церемония открытия! Как всё прошло?» — спрашивает его бабушка во время разговора по телефону.

«Это было похоже на сон, — Бэкхён скромно хихикает. — Теперь я Бён Бэкхён, первокурсник школы искусств Ханлим. О, о, и со мной учится несколько айдолов!»

_«Только не говори, что пошёл туда, потому что хотел учиться вместе с ними»._

«Нет, бабушка! Ну, то есть, конечно, это здорово, но я хочу идти по этому пути, потому что это моя мечта».

_«Я знаю, дорогой. Ой, ладно, ты приедешь ко мне летом?»_

Вот он, вопрос, которого Бэкхён надеялся избежать больше всего.

«Не знаю, бабушка. Мама с папой сказали, что мне следует сконцентрироваться на учёбе в этом году, — он отвечает, вдруг вспомнив, почему эти летние каникулы не кажутся ему такими же захватывающими, как раньше. — Но разве ты в скором времени не переезжаешь?»

Он помнит, как родители сказали, что дом официально продан их знакомым, и бабушка скоро съедет.

_«Я останусь здесь до конца лета. Можешь дать трубочку папе, Бэкхён-а?»_ — ни с того, ни с сего говорит она.

«Хорошо, — Бэкхён передаёт телефон отцу, который смотрит телевизор в гостиной. — Пап, бабушка хочет поговорить с тобой».

Он смотрит на него таким же растерянным взглядом, но всё же берёт телефон. Они говорят некоторое время, прежде чем отец кладёт трубку и смотрит на Бэкхёна. 

«Бабушка сказала, что ей нужна помощь с вещами для переезда, поможешь ей?»

«Я? Да, конечно!»

Бэкхён не знает, что сказала бабушка и почему она пошла на это. Может, она замечает, как Бэкхён привязан к своему родному городу? Она ведь не может знать о Чанёле, верно?

Тем не менее, он очень благодарен за это. Теперь у него есть шанс встретиться с Чанёлем, даже если в последний раз.

С наступлением лета Бэкхён приезжает к бабушке с тяжестью на сердце вместо привычного возбуждения, которое он испытывал раньше. Даже бабушка не выглядит счастливой, улыбаясь не так широко, как обычно.

«Мне жаль, что ты вынужден помогать мне. Я не знала, что у меня здесь столько вещей».

«Всё в порядке, бабушка. Я рад помочь тебе», — говорит он, снимая книги с полки. — Куда это всё нести?»

«Можешь взять новую коробку и написать на ней «книги», а то твоя бабушка забывчива».

Бэкхён смеётся: «Хорошо».

Он вынимает книгу и аккуратно кладёт её внутрь. Упаковав все книги, он заклеивает коробку скотчем, но тот неожиданно заканчивается.

«Бабушка, а скотч ещё остался?»

«Хм, думаю, в ящике в гостиной ещё есть».

«Ладно, я посмотрю».

Он встаёт и выходит из комнаты в гостиную. Бэкхён роется в ящике, находит там ещё два скотча и надеется, что этого хватит, чтобы запечатать оставшиеся коробки. Он возвращается в комнату, но останавливается, когда видит, как бабушка смотрит на что-то у себя на коленях. Слыша тихое хлюпанье носом, он понимает, что лучше дать ей побыть одной некоторое время. По пути обратно в гостиную Бэкхён неуклюже спотыкается о собственную ногу, чем пугает её.

«Эм, прости», — бормочет он, когда она смотрит на него с влажными дорожками от слёз на своих щеках.

«Да нет, всё в порядке», — она торопливо вытирает лицо.

«Ты как?»

«Со мной всё хорошо. Просто нашла фотоальбом и немного расчувствовалась».

Бэкхён смотрит на фотографию со счастливой парой, стоящей перед воротами, и узнаёт людей на ней. 

«Это ты и дедушка?»

«Да, когда мы только въехали в этот дом».

«Когда это было?»

«Возможно, лет сорок назад? — она посмеивается. — Мы только поженились и очень усердно трудились, чтобы купить этот дом. Это всё, что у нас тогда было».

Бэкхён слышит грусть в голосе, когда она нежно гладит фотографию. 

«У меня здесь столько воспоминаний, в том числе о нём. Он ушёл, а я всё ещё чувствую, будто он здесь, потому что каждый уголок напоминает мне о нём. То, как он читал газету у окна, как украдкой пил пиво в саду или как засыпал на полу в гостиной».

_Я не хочу оставлять все воспоминания позади_ — слова, которые остаются невысказанными, пока она тихонько всхлипывает.

Той ночью, всё, о чём он может думать, это то, как, плача, дрожит его бабушка. Ему становится страшно от мысли, что любовь может быть настолько сильна, что до глубины души причиняет тебе боль.

—

В течение двух дней Бэкхён помогает бабушке. Уже почти всё упаковано, за исключением предметов ежедневного использования. На третий день своего пребывания он, наконец, возвращается в лес, взяв с собой сумку с кое-чем «особенным».

Вид прислонившегося к дереву Чанёля вызывает у Бэкхёна смешанные чувства.

«Привет, — говорит он и тут же достаёт свой телефон и показывает Чанёлю фотографию в новой униформе. — У меня отличные новости: теперь я официально первокурсник школы искусств!»

Вместо того, чтобы поздороваться в ответ, Чанёль спрашивает: «Всё хорошо?»

«Да, а что?»

«Ты не рад видеть меня, — Бэкхён вздрагивает от услышанного. — Я знаю, что ты приехал два дня назад, но не пришёл встретиться со мной, мне Кёнсу сказал».

Бэкхён вздыхает. Он не собирался начинать разговор вот так. Ему, как чумы, хочется избежать этого, но, кажется, ему придется встретиться с этой проблемой лицом к лицу.

«Пройдёмся?»

Чанёль немедленно выпрямляется и подстраивается под шаг Бэкхёна.

По правде говоря, Бэкхён не знает, с чего начать, поэтому сперва рассказывает ему о своей бабушке, о том, как она заболела в прошлом году и вскоре переедет из-за того, что они продали дом. Затем он рассказывает Чанёлю о том, что родители разрешили ему пойти в школу искусств и как хотят, чтобы он сосредоточился на учёбе.

«Теперь я учусь в старшей школе, и это, возможно, мой последний визит сюда», — бормочет Бэкхён. Он изо всех сил старается не плакать от мысли, что видит Чанёля в последний раз.

«Эй, всё в порядке, — уверяет его Чанёль, как делает это всегда. — Всё будет хорошо. Кто знает, может, однажды ты сможешь приехать сюда вновь».

«Если честно, я устал от всех этих «может быть», — признаётся он. — Я так боюсь, что все эти «может быть» в этот раз не сработают».

Чанёль вдруг останавливает перед ним, и Бэкхён чуть не врезается.

«Что ты делаешь? Я чуть не дотронулся до тебя!»

Чанёль просто игнорирует его. 

«Тогда давай воспользуемся этим. Давай создадим самые счастливые воспоминания, чтобы, оглянувшись назад, не было места для печали».

_Это невозможно_ , он закрывает рот прежде, чем озвучивает свою мысль, но глубоко внутри он знает, что хочет верить в это.

«Ладно, давай сделаем это, но сначала найдём, где присесть», — Бэкхён оглядывается по сторонам и замечает одно место, на которое и садится. Чанёль просто устраивается рядом с ним. Бэкхён начинает вынимать коробку из сумки.

«Что это?»

Он открывает крышку и улыбается, показывая классический шоколадный торт внутри.

«Это твой торт на день рождения».

Видя, как Чанёль перестаёт двигаться, Бэкхён в замешательстве моргает. 

«Что? Я говорил, что буду поздравлять тебя с днём рождения каждое лето, нет здесь ничего удивительного», — он достаёт праздничные колпаки и надевает синий на Чанёля.

«Нет, просто… это для меня всё ещё странно. Весь этот день рождения», — говорит Чанёль. — Спасибо, Бэкхён».

Не ожидая услышать такое, Бэкхён на секунду теряет дар речи.

«Эм, да без проблем. Скорее, загадай желание и задуй свечи», — говорит он после того, как зажигает их, и Чанёль охотно выполняет сказанное.

«С днём рождения, Чанёль! Надеюсь, тебе понравится», — Бэкхён достаёт что-то и вручает Чанёлю. Он срывает обёртку и достаёт длинный шарф в чёрно-белую полоску. Бэкхён думает, что он хорошо сочетается с той толстовкой, что он подарил ранее. Чанёль вдруг тут же надевает его на шею, игнорируя странный взгляд Бэкхёна.

«Эм, Чанёль, сейчас середина лета, — напоминает он. — Ты должен носить его зимой».

«Всё в порядке. Я не особо чувствую холод или жару».

«О. Получается, мои подарки тебе не нужны?»

«Нет, я не это имею в виду! — Чанёль в панике машет руками. — Я ношу его, потому что он от тебя. Он напоминает мне о тебе, и я чувствую, будто ты здесь, со мной».

Бэкхён отворачивается, чтобы скрыть свои покрасневшие щёки от приятных слов Чанёля. 

«Ладно, я понял».

Всё своё время они проводят как обычно: либо болтают, либо спят на лугу. Но в этот раз они пробуют кое-что новое. Чанёль учит Бэкхёна плести цветочные венки, и они их столько делают, что Бэкхёну кажется, что он может открыть магазин с ними. Он приносит несколько штук домой, и бабушка кладет их в гостиной, говоря, что просто обязана похвастаться такой красотой. 

В обмен Бэкхён приносит бумагу для оригами, которую он нашёл в ящике и попросил у бабушки. Он учит Чанёля, как превращать её в нечто, вроде птицы или самолета, но у Чанёля получается лучше, чем у него, и он справляется без помощи Бэкхёна.

«Это очень успокаивает, — говорит Чанёль, закончив с изготовлением разноцветных звёздочек. — Может быть, нам стоит научить этому Чондэ? Так он найдёт на чём сконцентрироваться и будет потише время от времени».

Бэкхён показывает Чанёлю музыкальные клипы любимых к-поп песен, на этот раз мужских групп. Чанёль не перестаёт восхищаться песней, эстетикой клипа и, конечно же, танцем. Он неуклюже повторяет движения в припеве песни EXO — Monster. 

«Клянусь богом, у их ног есть собственный разум, а иначе как они могут так двигаться?»

Затем они идут к реке и купаются до момента, пока не начинает садиться солнце. Бэкхёну тяжело игнорировать тот факт, что Чанёль плавает в одних шортах, потому что он впервые видит его полуобнажённым. У него в голове тут же возникла очень, _очень_ опасная мысль. 

За два дня до возвращения Бэкхёна в Сеул Чанёль спрашивает его: «Во сколько твоя бабушка ложится спать?»

«Около девяти? Я не знаю точное время. А что?»

«Можешь прийти сюда завтра ночью?»

«А? Зачем?»

«Это секрет, и нет, я не расскажу, даже если будешь смотреть на меня этим щенячьим взглядом, — Бэкхён перестаёт делать это и цокает языком. Он думал, что Чанёль сразу же сдастся. — Просто приходи, ладно?»

«Это как-то связано с моим подарком?»

Видя, как Чанёль застывает, он сразу же расплывается в улыбке. 

«О, я прав! Теперь я не могу дождаться!»

Зная, что он не может отрицать правду, Чанёль просто говорит: «Да там ничего особенного».

«Это не имеет значения», — Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Он всегда будет ценить всё, независимо от того, насколько мал подарок, особенно, если он от Чанёля.

Следующей ночью Бэкхён слышит, как бабушка закрывает дверь и не покидает комнату почти час, и выходит, зная, что он в безопасности. Он на цыпочках пробирается к двери и открывает её так медленно, как только возможно, стараясь не шуметь.

Прогулка в лес посреди ночи, конечно, немного жутковата, но он снова чувствует себя в безопасности, когда видит ожидающего его Чанёля, который играет со своим шарфом. С того дня, как Бэкхён подарил ему этот шарф, он ни разу не снимал его. Бэкхён не может справиться с собой, когда видит, как он относится к его подарку. Когда Чанёль ведёт себя так, будто очень дорожит им.

Странно, но сегодня на нём нет маски лисы, вместо этого он привязывает её к поясу.

«Почему ты не надел маску?» — спрашивает он голосом, наполненным чистым любопытством, хотя так ему нравится больше, потому что он может видеть выражение лица Чанёля.

«Увидишь», — Чанёль подмигивает.

_Боже, зачем он это сделал?_ Он выглядит как айдол, когда так естественно подмигивает. Пульс Бэкхёна ускоряется. _Возьми себя в руки, Бён Бэкхён!_

В этот раз они идут ранее незнакомой тропинкой, и он странно себя чувствует от мысли, что они никогда не ходили этим путём. Чем ближе они приближаются к месту, тем отчётливее Бэкхён слышит разговоры и смех людей, из-за которых кажется, как будто в лесу кипит жизнь, что очень странно и жутко одновременно.

Чанёль отодвигает куст в сторону, и вот он, источник звука.

Фестиваль.

«Что это?» — Бэкхён подходит на шаг ближе, чтобы рассмотреть отчётливее. Он видит целый ряд палаток с едой и играми, и это напоминает ему летний фестиваль.

«Это фестиваль, который мы проводим каждое лето. Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что все они — духи?»

Бэкхён смотрит на мимо проходящую пару и ребёнка, который крепко держит женщину за руку. 

«Правда? Они выглядят как… люди».

«Большинство из них призраки, остальные — лесные духи, которые принимают человеческую форму, поэтому кажется, будто это настоящий фестиваль в человеческом мире, — наверное, поэтому он снял маску. — Говорят, иногда приходят человеческие дети и сливаются с ними».

«Вот почему я могу прийти сюда, — Бэкхён с восторгом смотрит, как мужчина делает большую сладкую вату. — Ты часто сюда приходишь?»

«Нет, для меня здесь слишком шумно, но я думаю, что тебе понравится. Это идеальный подарок на день рождения, — Чанёль улыбается. — На самом деле, я всегда хотел позвать тебя сюда, но ты был слишком юн, и мне не хотелось доставлять тебе неприятности, если бы кто-то увидел бродящего по лесу ребёнка посреди ночи».

Бэкхён думает, что тает от того, какой Чанёль милый. Можно ли влюбляться с каждым днём ещё сильнее?

«Ну так идём! Я хочу посмотреть!»

Сперва Бэкхён хочет съесть что-нибудь, но ему слишком страшно делать это, потому что _«где они, чёрт возьми, берут эти ингредиенты?»_ , поэтому он соглашается во что-нибудь поиграть. Чанёль пытается красоваться своими навыками в тире, хотя ему не удается выиграть Бэкхёну мишку, но он реабилитируется, когда помогает ребёнку поймать рыбу тонкой сетью.

«Спасибо!» — ребёнок сияет от счастья и убегает в толпу.

На улице уже поздняя ночь, и лицо Чанёля на долю секунды становится тревожным. 

«Идём обратно, пока твоя бабушка не заметила, что тебя нет».

Бэкхён нерешительно мычит, не желая, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, но он знает, что это невозможно. Сегодня он попрощается с Чанёлем, а завтра вернётся в Сеул. Возможно, сегодня для них всё закончится.

Впервые за долгое время они идут молча, точно, как в момент их первой встречи. Обычно Бэкхён был тем, кто нарушал тишину, но в этот раз это был Чанёль. 

«Эй, можно я тебя обниму?»

«Что?! — Бэкхён оборачивается на него. — Ты с ума сошёл?»

«Бэкхён, выслушай меня сначала…»

«Нет! Ты же знаешь, что исчезнешь, если сделаешь это!»

«И я не против».

Бэкхён чуть ли снова не кричит _«Что?»_ , когда видит, что Чанёль серьёзен. 

«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

Вместо ответа на вопрос, Чанёль улыбается ему.

«Знаешь, когда я увидел тебя впервые — напуганного ребёнка, который потерялся посреди леса — я подумал: _«Какой ужас»_ и попытался прогнать тебя, но потом ты вернулся с фруктовым мороженым в качестве благодарности и показал, что у тебя на самом деле доброе сердце. Думаю, с этого момента что-то изменилось».

«Со временем ты вырос, и мои чувства тоже переросли во что-то другое. Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, когда тебя нет, и я очень скучаю по тебе. Ты заставил меня захотеть поехать с тобой в Сеул, ты заставил меня думать, что ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо видел, когда ты носил цветочный венок с красным румянцем на щеках и самое странное, что ты заставил меня захотеть прикоснуться к тебе. Из-за тебя мне захотелось опереться на тебя, подержать за руку, обнять и... почувствовать, как твои губы соприкасаются с моими. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше, и я спросил об этом у Кёнсу и Чондэ». 

Он смотрит Бэкхёну прямо в глаза, как когда впервые показал ему своё лицо, и говорит: «Они сказали, что то, что я чувствую — это любовь».

Первое, что делает Бэкхён — щипает себя за руку и морщится от боли. _Чёрт._

«Это не сон?»

«Нет, это по-настоящему, — Чанёль сокращает расстояние между ними. — Я влюблён в тебя, Бэкхён. И последние несколько дней я думал, что, если больше никогда тебя не увижу, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Я хочу отдать себя тебе».

«Но это ты сказал, что однажды мы встретимся снова!»

«Я знаю, и мне жаль, но я не могу всё время быть оптимистом. Я знаю, что даже если мы однажды встретимся снова, эти отношения никогда не будут такими, как мы хотим. Я знаю своё место. Я знаю, что я не дух и не человек, и я не могу дотронуться до тебя или быть рядом. Ты заслуживаешь больше, чем это, — Чанёль улыбается ему _действительно_ грустно. — Ты заслуживаешь возможности держать за руку, обнимать, целовать, быть рядом с тем, кого ты любишь. Я знаю, что не могу дать тебе это, и мне жаль, что всё так».

Бэкхён не может отрицать, что слова Чанёля — правда. Он знает, что у этих отношений нет никакого определённого будущего, потому что они разные. И причина не только в том, что у Бэкхёна есть потребность. У Чанёля она тоже есть. Он тоже не может дать то, что хочет.

«Но я пообещал, что не дам тебе исчезнуть. Я дал себе обещание, что не сделаю этого, что бы ни случилось».

«Тогда пообещай кое-что другое, вместо того обещания, — Чанёль поднимает свой мизинец. — Пообещай мне, что будешь стремиться к своей мечте и станешь великим певцом, что будешь счастлив и проживёшь насыщенную жизнь».

«Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сделать это! Ты знаешь, что я не могу быть счастлив без тебя».

«Бэкхён…»

«Я люблю тебя, — его голос переполнен эмоциями. — Как я могу жить счастливой жизнью, если тебя в ней нет?»

«Можешь. Ты знаешь, что после каждого ливня появляется красивая радуга? Я верю, что после каждой испытанной боли происходит что-то хорошее, и я хочу, чтобы ты тоже верил в это».

У Бэкхёна голова кругом идёт. Он знает, что ему нужно твёрдо стоять на своём, но он замечает, что Чанёлю это решение причиняет такую же боль, как и ему. Ему очень хочется положить конец этой боли, чтобы им обоим стало легче.

Сдерживая слёзы, Бэкхён надеется, что поступает правильно. Он нерешительно поднимает мизинец, глядя на Чанёля. 

«Обещаю. И обещаю, что бы ни случилось, я _никогда_ тебя не забуду». 

Чанёль выглядит ошеломлённым его словами, но затем на его губах вновь появляется улыбка. На этот раз он наконец-то выглядит счастливее. 

«Спасибо, Бэкхён, — он широко раскрывает объятия. — Иди сюда».

Бэкхён в последний раз смотрит на Чанёля, запоминает его образ в своей голове и делает то, что всегда так хотел сделать. Он бросается к Чанёлю в объятия.

«Я люблю тебя», — шепчет он, а его руки сжимаются вокруг шеи. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от их прикосновения.

«Я тоже тебя люблю», — шепчет Чанёль в ответ.

Медленно всё тело Чанёля охватывает ослепляющий свет, а Бэкхён в ужасе смотрит на это. 

«Чанёль…»

«Не смотри. Просто закрой глаза», — Чанёль нежно ласкает его лицо, а после накрывает губы поцелуем.

Он исчез.

В руках Бэкхёна не остаётся ничего, кроме одежды Чанёля, и он цепляется за неё, горько рыдая. Он плачет из-за всего, из-за судьбы, которая так жестоко позволила им встретиться, из-за Кёнсу и Чондэ, потому что забрал их драгоценного друга, из-за Чанёля, который страдал все эти годы.

«Бэкхён».

Бэкхён заставляет себя обернуться. Его глаза встречаются с большими глазами Кёнсу. 

«Мне так жаль, я нарушил обещание», — хрипит он.

Кёнсу качает головой: «Ты не должен извиняться. В конце концов, это то, чего Чанёль всегда хотел».

Чондэ кивает в подтверждении его слов. 

«Чанёль дорог нам, и мы хотим остаться с ним навсегда, но он влюблён в человека, в тебя, и ему хотелось прикоснуться к тебе. Если это осчастливило его, то и мы тоже будем счастливы», — он опускается на колени рядом с Бэкхёном и что-то ему предлагает.

«Эту толстовку я подарил Чанёлю в прошлом году», — он переводит взгляд на вещь.

«Да, Чанёль носил её почти каждый день. Он очень ей дорожил, — Чондэ протягивает её Бэкхёну. — Мы хотим, чтобы она была у тебя».

«П-почему?»

«Так ты сможешь его запомнить».

Кёнсу подталкивает его маской Чанёля, и та падает на землю. 

«Пожалуйста, возьми её с собой».

Бэкхён принимает её дрожащими руками и подносит к лицу, вдыхая запах леса, солнечного света и Чанёля. Взамен он отдаёт им его одежду, включая полосатый шарф. 

«Пожалуйста, не забывайте его».

«Не забудем, — сперва Кёнсу колеблется, но затем спрашивает. — Знаешь, что он всегда загадывал на день рождения?»

Бэкхён качает головой. Он говорил, что желание не сбудется, если кто-то ещё будет знать о нём, поэтому Чанёль никогда ему не рассказывал.

«Он желал, чтобы ты всегда был счастлив, — Кёнсу тихонько посмеивается. — Он говорил, что, возможно, горный бог услышит его и поможет исполнить желание».

Слёзы капают на маску, когда он бормочет: «Он такой дурак».

Дурак, который всегда в первую очередь думает о Бэкхёне. Дурак, из-за которого его сердце разрывается от горя. Но, возможно, однажды Бэкхён сам, вместо горного бога, исполнит желание этого дурака.

—

С наступлением утра Бэкхён готовится к возвращению в Сеул. Он кладёт толстовку Чанёля поверх всех остальных вещей в сумке. Он берёт маску и не может справиться с желанием нежно погладить её, представляя лицо любимого человека.

«Спасибо за всё», — он целует её и кладёт рядом с толстовкой.

Как только всё оказывается упаковано, он застёгивает молнию и перекидывает сумку через плечо.

«Бэкхён-а, за тобой уже приехали!»

«Иду, бабушка!» — кричит он в ответ и выходит из дома.

Прямо перед воротами он бросает последний взгляд на далёкий лес. На лице Бэкхёна появляется улыбка, прежде чем он запрыгивает в машину и закрывает дверь.


End file.
